gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-X20A Build Kure Gundam
|unit type=Custom Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit |manufacturer=Yukine "Yuki" Nagato |model number=GN-X20A |namesake=''Kure'' (暮れ, "Nightfall") |developed from=*ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam *GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel *GN-001 Gundam Exia |developed into=GN-X2 Gundam Kure Abyss |variants= |combine= |operators=Yukine "Yuki" Nagato Selena Bolden |known pilots=Yukine "Yuki" Nagato |armaments=*2 x Spiegel GN blade *Buster Rifle Custom |system features=*Voiture Lumiere Power Gate *Trans-Am *"Yata no Kagami" Anti-Beam defensive system V.2 *GN-Ring |optional equipment= |affiliation= |universe=Build Fighters |storyline=Gundam Build Fighters: Another Age |firstappearance=Chapter 4: Enter: Build Kure Gundam |finalappearance= }} The is a Gunpla featured in Gundam Build Fighters: Another Age, it is a composite unit using the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam as a base and modifying it using abilities from the Anno Domini timeline of Gundam 00. It was built and piloted by Yukine "Yuki" Nagato, to which he has Selena Bolden assist as backup. Technology & Combat Characteristics The is a Gunpla built by Yukine Nagato, and is a combination of the basic ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam with elements and designs from other Gundam units such as the Voiture Lumiere from GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam, the GN-Drive system and "dual-drive" system of GN-001 Gundam Exia/GN-0000 00 Gundam and weapons borrowed from the Gundam Spiegel, but heavily modified by GN technology. It can be said that due to the modifications of the source Gundams, that this is its own unique unit, which is reflected in it's name being a foil of the base; however it pays several homages to its source gundam frames and is the pride and joy of its builder. Armaments ;*2 x Spiegel GN blade :The Spiegel blades are enhanced by gn technology to allow the Gundam to oppose beam swords on equal footing. ;*Buster Rifle Custom :A custom 3 stage beam rifle which is able to split into two separate blasters, or combine into a full-caliber buster rifle. Its third mode is a hyper launcher, made for high-level firing power. Special Equipment & Features ;*"Yata no Kagami" Anti-Beam defensive system V.2 :The Silver plating which it gains from its base the Akatsuki Gundam, grants this unit a near impervious defense against beam weapons. This armor is made up of a series of mirrors which rapidly absorb incoming beam attacks converting them into energy, however excess energy is cast off and reflected into harmless rays. This armor is susceptible to hard round ammunition as well as missiles and blunt force combat such as maces and flails. :;*Cloaking Field ::As a secondary use of the plating, while sacrificing its defensive ability to absorb beam energy, is the ability to bend light around itself in order to cloak from almost all sensory equipment. This cloak isn't infallible as due to the Gundam's immense speed, a sharp eyed opponent could notice distortions in the space around the Kure, also the Kure emits a large amount of heat so those with thermal imaging or tracking could pinpoint it even while cloaked. Due to the shared usage of the mirror plates, while the cloak is active the unit cannot absorb beam attacks aimed at it and due to the 5 second delay between cloak and absorb, there is a period of time where the Kure is totally defenseless. ;*GN-Ring :The voiture lumiere or "solar sail" is reformatted from the Stargazer Gundam is given a few modifications using gn technology. As the "2nd" GN-Drive for the unit it is paired with The primary GN-Drive and the two work in tandem to propel the Gundam in a near 360 degree movement. This ring is able to absorb solar winds which allow it to double the efficiency of the primary GN-Drive, located at its core. In doing so, the power output for the Kure is higher than that of a standard GN-Drive Mobile Suit. :;*Voiture Lumiere Power Gate ::As one of the modifications to the system, this unit is able to release the ring from the back and using it's own GN-field, the ring is able to be remote controlled as well as harness plavsky particles to create a gate to enhance beam attacks or to magnify the Trans-am system if Kure flies into the gate. ;*Trans-Am :By magnifying the GN-Drive emissions, the performance is increased for a set period of time. Once it ends however performance is cut in half. This is unique with the Kure due to the Voiture Lumiere acting as both a second GN-Drive as well as a enhanced energy collector. Due to this, this unit can sustain Trans-Am for longer stretches of time. History Notes & Trivia *As a foil to the Akatsuki, the name Kure means "Nightfall" as opposed to "Daybreak".